Treasure of a Lifetime
by vampirelovr1
Summary: Kaname is a sea captain consumed with the need to destroy Zero. Yuuki is a determined to keep her home "Nachtfalle". She sails to England to convince her cousin to lend her the funds. Not knowing she is about to be kidnapped by the notorious Kaname Kuran.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

July 5, 1798

_The south of Ireland near Askeaton Castle_

"Kaname! Kaname get into the tunnels now!" his father roared.

Kaname Kuran couldn't move, shocked. His father had been gone for more than a year, though he had sent word every few weeks, and though he was only eleven years old, he was acutely aware of the war at hand. Vampires verses vampire hunters, in a death battle, god only knew how many were killed with so much hope-and so much fear.

He was so relieved to finally see him again and dreadfully afraid. He was afraid that his father was hurt-and he was afraid of far worse. Kaname had never seen his eyes so wild. Dear God. "Kaname listen to me get into the tunnels!" his father roared again, looking at the small child. "Everything is going to be fine," he added softly, "Just get into the tunnels and don't come out unless me or your mother come for you." he finished as the front door slammed closed.

Kaname blinked back tears of despair and ran toward the tunnels. He would be safe there no matter what happens he will be safe. _Mother and father are going to come get him. He had to get to the tunnels. _Fear made him feel faint as he ran.

Finally he got to the tunnel door just as he heard the front door open , "Come out Kaname, no one is going to hurt you." he heard the voice say, as he punched in the code to open the door. _Come on, come on. _At last the door open and in he went, before closing the door again. Then without thought he ran towards the peek hole he had carved when he was young. What he saw made him sick. _Thousands were dead. Not just from one side but from both. _He was only eleven but he knew a slaughter when he saw one.

Suddenly he saw several vampire hunters surround his father, whose hands were bound. " To whom do I have the honor of this acquaintance?" his father mocked. "I am from the Kiryu family my first name is not of importance." the hunter returned, smiling coldly. He looked toward the door, hearing noises.

"Come on out Kaname, I know your in there." he heard a man say outside the door. "Don't make me tear down the door." There was nothing else to do so he did what his parents taught him, he heated up the door, so when the man rammed it he would get burnt. Then he turned back to the peek hole only to see the hunter unsheathed his sword and struck his father, severing his head. But not before he heard his father voice in his head telling to run far way from here.

Kaname stared-beyond shocked-as his father's head rolled to the ground, both eyes open and still filled with rage. Then he ran, ran as if his life depended on it., which it did.

A burning began. It began somewhere deep inside his soul, emanating in huge, hare, dark waves, creeping into his very blood, until it consumed him, bitterly acrid, red hot.

One day he would have his revenge. One day, when the time was right. The Kiryu family would pay the price for killing his father and mother.

* * *

April 5, 1812

_Richmond, Virginia_

_This couldn't be happening to her. Why…why now. _She asked herself as she attended the funeral of her parents. Who would help take care of the plantation her parents left her, and what about the strange letter she received from her cousin in England, Zero. No I wont think of that right now there are debts that are owed and I must figure out how to paid them. _I must! _She thought with renewed determination.

The next day wore on as expected, that is until she learned that her cousin had put the plantation up for sell. "No this can't be happening how can he do this!" Yuuki screamed when she saw the newspaper add. "This is unacceptable. I wont allow him to do this. I swear I will…I will go over to England this instant." She said angrily, hurrying towards her bedchambers. "Sara! Sara help me pack my thing." "Miss wouldn't it be logical if you went to the bank for a loan first." Sara said. "Yes, I guess your right. But then that's why you're here Sara, to keep in check and at my wits." she said partly smiling still picking at her clothes. "Tomorrow, we shall go into town and visit Charles Jr., the president of the First Bank of Virginia. My father's good friend. And if I have to move heaven and earth to get that loan I will." she said as she still packed her things just in case she did have to travel to England to ask her cousin Zero.

She was wearing her Sunday best, as she tried to smile bravely at Tom. Yuuki intended to move heaven and earth¾more like Charles Jr.¾in order to prevent Nachtfälle (Night falls) from being sold, but the stakes were so damned high. Inside she was terrified, what if Charles Jr. didn't loan her the funds necessary to pay off her father's debts then what would happen. God, she hated her cousin, the Earl of Eastleigh, he hadn't even talked about the state of the plantation with her. In spite that it belonged to her!

Well it would, if it hadn't been sold off by her twenty-one birthday. "Miss Yuki were here." "Thank you Tom." she said as she got of the carriage and entered the bank.

"Yuuki! My dear, how are you faring." "Fine I suppose," she said extending her hand as Charles took it firmly. "Do come in, I suppose you're her to see me about your plantation." He said offering her a chair and some tea. "Frankly yes, I have come her to secure a loan, so that I may pay off my father's debts and save Nachtfälle from sale and even possible termination." "I have help father manage the plantation since I was a child. No one knows better how to plant and harvest, ship and sell tobacco then I do. I assure you, sir, that I would repay your loan in full, with any necessary interest, as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but I can not help you. His debts amount to a staggering twenty-two thousand dollars." The shock was so great that her heart stopped and her stomach lurched. "This can't be." " I have talked with your cousin's agent and we have decided that the best way to deal with this is to sell the plantation. Even if I was foolish enough to lend a young and untried girl such a sum of money, there is simply on way you could ever repay me. At least not from the plantation."

"Then lend me the funds personally." she cried. "Yuuki, I do not have that kind of wealth. I am sorry." She was in disbelief, as she got up and headed out the bank. _Her cousin was an earl. Earls were wealthy. She would borrow the money from him._ She knew what had to be done. As her father was so fond of saying, where there was a will there was a way. She'd always had plenty of will. Now she'd find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who have reviewed. This is my first story so please bear with me. I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible with school and all the stuff going on in my life. Keep on reviewing XD. Here is the next chapter hope ya'll like it.

_

* * *

_

_May 1, 1812_

_London, England_

Word had spread of his arrival. A massed crowed of people were lined up by the banks of the Thames as his ship, the _Luna Salvaje_, proudly creep her way toward the naval docks.

Kaname Kuran remained standing on the quarterdeck, grim-faced, with his arms folded across his chest. A tall, powerful figure as still as a statue. He wore a blue jacket with tails, gold epaulets adorning each shoulder, pale white britches and stockings, highly polished shoes. His black felt bicorn was worn with the points facing out, as only admirals have the privilege of wearing the points front to back. His hair, dark brown almost black was pulled back in a queue.

Women threw flowers at her as she inched her way into the docks. Some raced alongside her, while others welcomed him calling him as always "His Majesty's pirate." This was a hero's greeting, he thought with no delight at all. He had not come here b choice, but it grew impossible to ignore this last summons form the Admiralty, their sixth.

What he really wanted was a steady bed and a vigorous woman, who was no whore, as well as pint of blood; unfortunately his need would have to wait. He knew why he was summons, and he also knew that he would get new orders, which he looked forward to.

He look at his ship, the _Luna Salvaje_ was a thirty-eight-gun frigate known for her speed and her agility. But mostly for her captain's outrageous and eccentric daring. That's why he preferred to sail at night, when no other sip would take one look at her a turn tail and make a run for it.

Last year he had been somewhat wealthy, but now, with his latest prize he was a very wealthy man.

At long last a smile finally touched his lips.

_But inside the boy still trembled and remained afraid. No matter what, the boy still remained. All the boy had to do was close his eyes to see his father's eyes, filled with rage and malice, lying upon the Irish ground in this severed head._

Kaname had gone to sea two years after the war, though he started his career as a midshipman, he quickly grew in rank. By the time he was nineteen he was the captain of a fast schooner, the _Anirorae_. So many battles and prizes he gained since then. But the biggest prize of all yet remained to be taken, and it did not exist upon the high seas of the world.

Kaname nodded at his second in command, Lieutenant Hanabusa. Hanabusa sounded the horn to announce a week's liberty. He watched as his men cheered and hollered, before clearing the decks as if the signal to jump ship had been given. His crew was top-notch; they were well honed that no one hesitated even when his commands seemed suicidal. He was satisfied of his crew.

Hanabusa fell in step with him, as they led the crew of the ship. "Got any plans, Cap? I'm aching' meself for a lusty whore. Me first stop, I tell you that." Hanabusa grinned. Kaname was lenient with his men. He allowed them their whores in ports, but he preferred them to bring the women aboard, so the ship's surgeon could take a good look at them. He wanted his crew pox-free.

"Can I offer you a ride, Hanabusa?"

"Not goin' to town," he responded. Kaname nodded, reminding him that he was expected back aboard the _Luna Salvaje _in a week's time to set sail at noon.

Some time later Kaname stared at the familiar sights of London. Still he was a man who liked a beautiful woman and refused a common whore, and his wandering eye took in more than his fair share of elegant ladies in chaises, carriages and so on. He had sent several letters ahead and one was to his English mistress, fully expecting to be entertained that night and all weeklong.

The London offices of the Admiralty were on Brook Street in a striking limestone building. Kaname pushed the heavy wooden doors and entered a circular lobby.

"Captain Kuran, sir?" A young lieutenant with crimson cheeks saluted him. Kaname saluted him rather casually. "I'm to escort you to Admiral St. John, sir." the youth said. "Proceed." Kaname remarked, unable to hold back a sigh.

"Do sit down Kaname. Would you like a whisky or a brandy?" Liverpool said.

"The Brandy seems fine." Kaname said as he stretched out his long legs in front of him.

"It's been some time since we had last seen you," St. John said.

"Well the Straits are a busy place, my lord." Kaname said in a neutral voice, before reaching for his glass of brandy from Liverpool.

"Which is why leaving the _Lady Blanche_ is a extremely serious offense."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" St. John asked

"Not really…she was in no danger." "No danger!?" Argeneau said fiercely.

"Admiral Argeneau is asking for your head, my boy. Was it essential to leave the _Lady Blanche_ in order to pursuit that American merchantman?" Liverpool said grimly. Kaname smiled vaguely. "My lord, the _Independence _was loaded with gold." "Who is your spy, and where is he?' St. John demanded. "Because you could not have known that she was loaded with gold when you spotted her off the coast."

"That, my lord, is my affair entirely-- and since it aids me in the carrying out my orders, we shall lay the question to rest." "You do not obey the orders!" Argeneau said. "Your just lucky that the _Lady Blanche_ was not seized by the enemy ships-" Finally he was irritated, but he remained slouched in the chair. "Luck has naught to do with anything, _I control the Straits._ That means I control the Mediterranean and no one can enter her without me knowing."

"But I do not care about the fate of the _Lady Blanche_, and while you precisely disobeyed your orders. We are all prepared to ignore the matter, is that not right gentlemen?" Liverpool said.

St. John's nod was definite, but Kaname knew it killed Argeneau to agree, he was entertained. "What I care about is finishing this bloody war, and finishing it soon not later. There is no telling what could happen then." Liverpool was standing. "There is another war on the horizon, one that must be prevented at all cost." "Which is why you're here," St. John added.

Kaname was now attentive. "War with the Americans is a mistake. They are like a sister nation, just as Ireland is." "We must retain absolute control of the seas, Kaname, you know that." Liverpool said bluntly.

"Your reputation follows you," St. John pointed out. "I believe that your reputation is so great that even near the American shores, they will turn tail upon seeing your ship." "What your telling me is that you want me to pursuit them around, threaten them, then release them and retreat?" He could barely believe it.

"Yes, that's basically it. We do not want another American life responsible because of us." Kaname stood up. "Find some else, I am not the man for this tour." "You see! We should hang him for his disobedience?" Argeneau said. "It is a mistake, my lord. To send some as myself to such a duty." "But I don't believe that, because I know you better then you think. Would gentlemen please excuse us?" Liverpool said turning to the two admirals.

The both nodded and slipped from the room. "Now we can get down to business." Liverpool said smiling. Kaname wasn't sure if he was to receive a blow or a gift. "I understand what game your playing at. Kaname. Still a man like yourself is always at sea, always seizing a prize, always at battle-- never at home, or on land." He stated. Kaname wasn't sure how to responded, becoming apprehensive. To hide it he took a drink from his brandy.

" I wonder what motivates you to sail so fast, so far, so often?" He asked lifting his eyebrows. "I fear you are mistaken, my lord. I am only a seaman." "Ah, but that's not what I think. What I think is that there are very grave and complex reasons for what you do. But then what do I know?"

_The little boy trembled with fear, how could a stranger know so much?_

"You have a stupendous imaginings, my lord." Kaname smiled composedly. "But what I propose is to give you a knighthood." So it was a gift after a blow, he thought. "Do proceed." "Well in order to get that knighthood you must only obey your orders."

_The eleven-year-old boy wanted that title. He wanted the title as much as he wanted the wealth, because it only added to power. And made him safer then before._

Kaname disliked the boy and his presence. "Knight me now, and without any unforeseen circumstance, I will sail to American and threaten her shores without causing real harm." "Dame you, Kuran." Liverpool said smiling. "Done, you will be Sir Captain Kuran before you sail out next week." Kaname finally smiled a real smile, just thinking of his knighthood and the how he would destroy this mortal enemy, the Earl of Eastleigh. "Where do you want your country estate?" "In the south of Hampshire," he said. Since his it would only be within an hour of Eastleigh.

Kaname looked forward to the day where he would make the last blow. But the coup de grace was the Earls wife, the Countess of Eastleigh, Ruka Sinclair Kiryu. For the past six years, she was the woman sharing his bed. It was time to go, he thought as he headed for the door.

* * *

Waverly Hall had been in the possession of the earls of Eastleigh for almost a hundred years. That is until two years ago, when due to unfortunate causes the earl had to put it up for sale. Now he enter that same building with thought entirely different, he headed toward his private room taking the stairs two at a time. Upon entering he beheld a woman in the midst of his massive bed, a sheer undergarment caressing and revealing her body.

Ruka smiled at him. "I received your message and came as soon as I could. Your in need of some attention, Captain." she murmured. He started for the bed, removing his shirt in the process. His blood running red-hot, with it came raging lust --blood lust-- savage and wild. The beast always chose this moment to walk the earth.

He mounted her as he mounted the bed, unfastening his britches, thrusting his hardness inside her. Moving fast as he could, images of Eastleigh assailed him. His hatred knew no boundaries, and I mingle with the lust. His mouth found her pulsed at her neck, scraping his teeth there before piercing her skin, until he became the beast itself. Hearing her ecstasy but not caring for the woman she was. His hatred, lust and pleasure were so grated and so satisfying that in refused pounding harder, deeper as the memories rode him as he rode her. _His father's sightless eyes accused him now._ Kaname sought he only way to escape, and when he climaxed, he did just that.

He instantly flipped over and went to pour a glass of wine, draining the glass as he fought the beast until it returned to its lair. "You are becoming predictable, Kaname." she stated. "I could easily change that."

"Darling, you it be possible for you to lie quietly by my side?" she asked reaching for the glass that he hand to her.

"I am not a quiet man." One day Eastleigh would learn of their affair-- he only has to decide which moment to choose.

"I've missed you, Kaname. Will you ever tell me you've missed me, too?"

"Have I ever made any promises to you, Ruka?" "No. But it been six years, and I've become fond of you. I think that I may be in live with you," she said, her gaze going to his. He carefully considered his words. He felt nothing for her, but he didn't hate her. It was her husband whom he hated. He did not want to hurt Ruka only because she remained so useful to him. He wanted her at his disposal, on his terms, not angry and unpleasant.

"That would not be wise," he finally said. Bring his mouth down to hers.

Several hours later, Kaname was in his tub half asleep. "Darling?" He jerked awake. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have awaken you." she exclaimed.

"Isn't Eastleigh waiting for you?" "We have supper plans, so yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'd be in town for another two weeks."

He understood, she wanted to see him again. "I haven't gotten my official orders, so I don't know when my next tour begins." he said carefully. "Tomorrow then, tomorrow afternoon?"

He smiled vaguely at her. "That would be fine, Ruka. Will Eastleigh remain in town, too?" he asked the innocent question.

"Luckily he isn't, so maybe we could spent the night together."

He simply did not respond to that. He has never allowed a woman of any kind to spend a night in his bed and he never would.

All of a sudden her expression changed, she appeared irritated. "I have been ordered to stay put in London for a fortnight! And it's a miracle that you're her too."

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Eastleigh's American niece is on her way to London. She's aboard the _Americana_ and we expect her in the next ten days." He was surprised; he hadn't known that there was a niece, much less an American one. He was very thoughtful. "You've never mentioned it before."

"Well I supposed there was no reason to. But now she's an orphan and is coming here. What if she is beautiful? She is nineteen, and Mary is only sixteen! I have no interest in having an American orphan compete with my daughter for a husband!"

"I doubt she will be as pretty as your daughter, Ruka. Not if she is like you." His reply was an automatic one, since he was thinking now, intensely and rapidly. Eastleigh's niece was on her way to Britain aboard an American ship. He was about to be given very specific orders to sail west to interfere wit American trade there but not to harm any American ships. This niece was obviously unwanted, and would soon be in his path. Could he use this bit of information? Could he use _her?_

"I'm just annoyed at having to take her in. you know how tight we've become. I mean we cannot afford to bring her out properly, and that just it!"

Kaname nodded with guilt, he remained thoughtful and realized what he must do. Eastleigh might not want the girl, but he wanted scandal even less. Oh, how fun it is messing with the fat earl one more time! He would capture the ship and take the girl and force Eastleigh to pay a ransom he couldn't afford for a young woman he didn't want.

Kaname began to smile. His heart racing with excitement. Now this was a stroke of good fortune, he just couldn't ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry you guys but after April of this year i was so busy with upcoming exams that i just didnt have time to write anything. Then this summer i went on a trip and didn't come back untill August, and i didnt thing to bring my labtop with me, so yeah you get the jest of things. Anyway then to top it all of my comptuer broke down so i had to wait and get that fix. (-sighs) Nothing new there. But i know ya'll dont want to hear me rant on and on so i'll just let you go and let you enjoy this chapter. (it might be shorter than what i thought at first) _

_plz comment and let me know how im doing! XDD_

* * *

_Late 1812_

_The High Seas_

They were being attacked!

Yuki knelt upon her berth, her gaze glued to the cabin's only porthole, gripping a strap for balance as the ship bucked wildly in response to the boom of more cannons going off then she could count. She stared in disbelief.

The attack had begun only hours ago. Yuki had been told that they were but a day away from the British coastline, and that, at any time, she might soon see a gull wheeling in the cloudy blue skies overhead. Soon afterward, a ship had appeared upon the horizon, just a dark, inauspicious speck. That speck had grown lager as she raced through the wind. The _Americana _was tacking slowly across it and it appeared that the two ships would soon cross paths.

Yuki had been taking sun on the ship's single deck and had quickly become aware of a new tension in the American crew. The ship's commander, and older man once a naval captain, had trained his binoculars upon the approaching vessel. It hadn't taken Yuki long to realize they were worried about the identity

of the approaching ship.

"Send up the blue-and-white signal flags," Captain Horatio had said tersely.

"Sir? She's flying the Stars and Stripes," the young first officer had said.

"Good," the captain had muttered. "She's one of us then."

But she wasn't, the frigate had sailed within fifty yards of them, maneuvering herself to the leeward side so she rode below the _Americana_, when the red, white and blue American flag had disappeared, replaced by nothing at all. Yuki had been ordered below like a child while the crew had scrambled to the ship's ten guns. But Yuki hadn't even made it to the ladder when a cannon had boomed once, loudly but harmlessly.

"_Americana_," a voice boomed over the foghorn. "Close your gun ports and prepare to be boarded. This is the _Luna Salvaje _speaking.'

Yuki froze, clinging to the dark hatch that would take her below, glancing back at the other ship, a huge, dark, multimasted affair. Her gaze instantly found the treacherous captain. He stood on a higher, smaller deck, holding the horn, his hair blindingly bright, as gold as the sun, a tall, strong figure clad in white britches, Hessian boots and a loose white shirt. She stared at him, briefly mesmerized, unable to tear her gaze away, and for one moment she had a very peculiar feeling, indeed. It was indescribable, as if nothing would ever be sane or right again. Time was suspended. She stared at the captain, a creature of the high seas, and then she blinked and there was only her wildly racing heart, filled with alarm and anxiety.

"Hold your fire," Captain Horatio cried. "Do not close the gun ports!"

"Captain!" the first officer cried with panic. "That's Kuran, the scourge of the seas. We can't fight him!"

"I intend to try," Horatio snapped.

Yuki grasped that there was to be no surrender. _She needed a weapon._ She glanced wildly around as the captain of the _Luna Salvaje _repeated his demands that they surrender to be boarded. An interminable moment followed as the crew of the _Americana_ hastily prepared to fire. And suddenly the sea changed. A huge blast of too many cannons to count sounded, the placid seas swelled violently as the ship bucked and heaved, hit once or many times-Yuki did not know- and as someone screamed, she heard a terrible groaning above her.

She turned and glanced upward and cried out. Horatio was yelling, "Fire!" but Yuki watched one of the Americana's three masts and all its riggings toppling slowly over before crashing down on several gunners. Several cannons now fired again form the Luna Salvaje, but not in unison. Yuki didn't hesitate, lifting her skirts, she raced to the fallen men. Three were crushed and alive, one was apparently dead. She tried to heave the mast, but it was useless. She grabbed a pistol and sword from the murdered sailor and ran back to the hatch that led below.

She could not breathe, as she scrambled down and into the tiny cabin that she shared with the merchantman's only passengers, a middle-aged couple. In the small, cramped and dark space below, Mrs. Davis was clutching her Bible, muttering soundlessly, her face stark with terror. Yuki had glimpsed Mr. Davis on the deck trying to help the wounded. Yuki gripped her arm. "Are you all right?" she demanded.

The woman gazed at her with wild terror, clearly unable to hear her or respond. More cannons boomed and Yuki heard wood being ripped apart as they were clearly hit again. Yuki leapt onto her narrow berth, grabbing a hanging strap for balance, and stared at the attacking ship through the porthole. The _Americana _heaved wildly, and she was almost tossed from the bunk.

How could this be happening? She wondered wildly aghast. Who would attack an innocent, barely armed and neutral ship?

Mrs. Davis began to sob, while Yuki wished that the woman had remained silent as the room was filled with familiar prayers.

What would happen next? What did that terrible captain want? Did he intend to sink the ship? But that would not make sense!

Her gaze moved instinctively back to the quarter deck where he stood so motionlessly that he could have been a statue. He was starting, she knew, at the _Americana_, as intent as a predator. What kind of man could be so merciless, so ruthless? Yuki shivered, recalling Officer Grier had call him the scourge of the seas.

Yuki stiffened with real fear, The _Luna Salvaje_'s decks, a moment ago had been full with activity. Now it was quite show only the activity of a number of sailors climbing down into two rowboats that were tied to the frigate's hull. Her gaze when to the captains with real horror; he was sending a boarding party.

By now the Americana had become eerily quiet. Yuki already thought that Captain Horatio would not surrender, and nor would she, if she was in command. She checked the pistol to find it primed and loaded, as well as the sword if it was sharp.

"Dear Father who art in Heaven," Mrs. Davis suddenly cried. "Have mercy on us!"

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore, she turned and seized the other woman's arm savagely, shaking her hard. "God isn't here today!" she cried. "And he sure as hell isn't going to help us! We're being boarded. They must be pirates, why else would they be boarding the ship, and we are losing this battle, Mrs. Davis, and we had better hide."

Mrs. Davis clutched her Bible to her bosom, clearly paralyzed with fear. Her mouth moved wildly forming word, but nothing came out.

"Come," Yuki said more kindly. "We'll shall hide down below." She knew there were lower decks and hoped they could find some small fissure to hide in. She heaved the other woman, but it was useless. So she gave up. Pistol in hand, she climbed back to the main deck and saw the first of the rowboats approaching. Kuran stood in the bow behind his men, his legs widely braced against the seas. Yuki hesitated…Why in the hell wasn't anyone shooting at him?

_If she had a musket, he'd be dead by now. _Her fingers itched, her palms grew sweaty. She didn't know what range the pistol she held carried, but she did know it wasn't much. Still, he was getting closer and closer and why wasn't Horatio firing upon him? Yuki couldn't stand it any longer, she rushed to the rail and very carefully, very deliberately, took aim.

With some finely honed instinct, perhaps, he turned his head and looked right at her. Good, she thought savagely, and she fired.


	4. this makes me feel horrible :

I know you guys were expecting a new chapter and I'm very sorry that you had to wait so long. But atlas I'm sorry to say that I'm not so sure how to continue this story. My parents have gone through a divorce, and some secrets have been exposes and my mother had some medical problems. Right now, I feel as if my creative writing has left me. And every time I try to continue, I draw a blank and just can't make the words flow out as they once use to do. If one of you guys wants to take my beginning and finish it. It's okay with me. And if you had and questions as to what I was thinking or where I was going. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. I feel like I have let you guys down, even if I don't really know you. And if you guys want me to try to make a new chapter, I'll try my hardest. But I won't be as good as the last couple of ones. But I would give it my all for you guys.


End file.
